


A toy that is broken

by Bruisedkneesandfeelings



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, POV First Person, cain is such an asshole i love him tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 14:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11255244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruisedkneesandfeelings/pseuds/Bruisedkneesandfeelings
Summary: A captor loses his patience, a captive loses their will to live.





	A toy that is broken

It was dark. Cain had turned off all the lights in his home and blew out the candles, making the atmosphere even more cold and uninviting. I had been here for at least a week now, and the misery of Tartarus was starting to seep into me. It was hopeless, I could see the demons interest in me dwindling as the days passed by fortuitously slow. My time here was running out and I would be a goner if Damien's rescue didn't succeed. But Damien, it had been days since our call...I hadn't heard from him since. Had he forgotten about me too? Maybe I was doomed to a tragic fate at the hands of this cruel torturer. I didn't want to think about it much. 

I closed my eyes and shuddered against the bed, the silk covers didn't do much for warmth, which my captor didn't seem to need. It was freezing; the kind of cold that made you feel hot if you hadn't all ready become numb. I forced my head under the sheet and tensed at the imminent sound of foot steps. Cain was coming in. I wish I could've disappeared then, gods, I hated being scrutinized and mocked by him nearly as much as I hated his punishments.. 

"Scared, little mouse? It looks as if you're a child trying to hide from the big bad monster. Wise of you. I told you when I brought you here to keep me interested in you, love, but you've not even tried. I have to corner you to get your attention these days. Do you know how boring that is?" his deceptively soothing voice inquired.

As if in a trance, I moved against my own accord and shed the blankets. His cold yellow eyes chilled me more than the temperature of the room as he approached to pet my hair, running his lean pianist fingers through the silky strands. Despite being terrified I leaned into his touch, because I knew it was the only comfort I would receive from here on out.

"I'm...I'm sorry. I'll be different from now on, just, tell me what you want from me and I'll deliver." I raised my head to look at him weakly. He didn't seem too moved by my offer, instead he pursed his lips and shook his head. My hopes diminished.

"So many things, pet, but you've met your expiration date. I think it's time I get myself a brand new doll." Cain eyed me, assessing the damage that he had done these past seven days. 

Bruises and scars marred my frail body, not to mention all the bitemarks and scratches that ran down my shoulders. I still had the whip marks from day one, too. I was badly damaged by this ruthless devil and I couldn't even find it in me to be resentful, I was just tired. My body ached from constantly being put under pressure, be it from his sadism or his libido; but they often came hand in hand. I couldn't keep going like this anymore. Maybe..possibly Damien would come and spare me from death. I kept glancing at the bedroom window but the horizon stayed the same and no hero was coming.

"Okay," I bit my lip anxiously, "since I'm of no use to you, can't you send me home?"

"Where's the fun in that? A predator never lets it prey get away so easily." He chuckled.

My limbs trembled and hot tears stung the corners of my eyes. I couldn't do this, I couldn't do this, I can't- I just want to go home. I want to live, to continue a normal life. I have family, I have friends I need to talk to still, there are so many things I haven't done yet that he plans to rip away from me.

"There it is! That's what I love.. Your tears, your fear. It's intoxicating. Beautiful, I want to immortalize it," he said, licking his lips.

I shuttered, on the verge of hyperventilating now. Make it stop. Make him stop.

He gripped my chin in his hand with a tight grip, shaking my head from side to side teasingly as he leered at me with a malicious grin.

"What's wrong, sweetheart, giving up? And here I kinda thought you'd at least beg or put up a fight.. What a waste of my time. Maybe I should just end your loathsome little life now, it'll be like crushing a bug; just what you'd deserve for being such a pest. Don't pretend I didn't catch you on my cellphone earlier."

Cain kicked me in the center of my chest and I fell back wheezing. I thought I heard something crack, but I was too dizzy to care. At least the tears stopped.

"Got in touch with that useless brother of mine, didn't you? 'Damien, Damien, come save me!' Hah, well, I got news for you...no one's coming. That angel is just as fallen as I am," he laughed outright at the crestfallen expression on my face.

"But...he said he'd come for me.." I gulped considering the possibility of Cain's word, but if Damien really was his brother there was no guaranteeing he wasn't as bad as the redhead if not worse. I shuddered. 

"He lied, sweetheart. We all lie. You're just a doll to us, but you know what? You're broken now. Too scratched up. Do you know what happens to broken toys? They get thrown away."

No, no, no. I never asked for this. I didn't want to be his plaything to begin with. 

"So resign yourself to your fate and let me handle your life in these last moments," he whispered, stalking closer.

I tried to scoot back but the ache in my bones and the throbbing pain in my chest prevented me from going anywhere. I cried, clawing at the ground.

"Cain, please, have mercy..!" I pleaded, looking at him beseechingly through tearful eyes. I must've looked pathetic, but he didn't budge. 

"Mercy? What is that? You're deplorable, begging for your life like the little bitch that you are." He smiled like my life was a joke.

This was it then. I just couldn't keep my eyes open anymore, they were getting heavy anyway thanks to days of sleep deprivation.

I heard the sound of a blade being unsheathed but I couldn't lift my head.

"See you in hell," I said at last. It was a promise.

The last thing I heard was a snort before the knife hit its target. He left me to bleed out.

The river embraced me.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I wrote this??? basically I just have a lot of murder fantasies that revolve around btd boys, so here have this one.


End file.
